1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mobile device and a method for executing pre-programmed functions therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a particular function predefined in a selected one of items arranged in a scrollable communication-related list when a touch event is invoked on a touch screen of such a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a mobile device supports a great variety of user-friendly functions to meet customer's increasing demands regarding the number of mobility-based functions. Such a mobile device today has become widely used owing to its convenience in use and easy portability.
Such mobile devices may adopt various input techniques. For example, a conventional mobile device has in general a traditional keypad which is mechanically disposed near a display unit on the front side of a body. Additionally, a more recent conventional mobile devices have a limited size for enhancing portability and often employs a touch screen in which a touch panel used instead of a keypad is disposed on a display unit.
In addition, a user who wishes to access one of the communication-related functions in a conventional mobile device often has to pass through several screen pages with different depths displayed on a screen before being able to select the screen or function or desired. For instance, a user who wants to call someone has to open a page for searching a phonebook, enter a page for viewing detailed information about a selected recipient, and then enter a page for executing a call function or launch an associated menu list. Unfortunately, this may sometimes cause inconvenience to a user.